


Searching

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 1 - Searching





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 1 - Searching

Kylie started off looking for ways to get to the end of this stupid game. That's what she'd built her goggles and this crazy big screen for after all. To SEE THROUGH TIME. To find the end of all this.  
Yet... That's not what she's looking at now. The possibilities are endless; how could she not get distracted! Her sis taught her to look at all the options, see all the reactions: so what if maybe you get a few chemical burns! And this did burn.  
It was probably a weird, voyeuristic thing to do. Yet it was hard not to look at all the timelines where Eby fell for her like a rock. Sometimes it was heroic, Kylie would save her, or she'd save Kylie and it was storybook. Sometimes it was awkward and clunky and- Oops, Aaron totally didn't mean to shove Ebony into a kiss with her best friend! Never. Kylie watched the quiet moments where Eby passed out leaning against her shoulder, drooling all over her SCIENCE JACKET with her long black hair splayed out all over. Kylie watched the loud moments where they were celebrating the defeat of the NEUTRALIZING EQUIPARIANS. Kylie watched the sad and angry moments where Ebony decided to play the Knight and sacrifice herself for her friends. ...She did not watch the dirty moments. This was pretty much creepy enough as is.  
Kylie had always been good at finding patterns though, and that was extra true now that she was a Seer of Time. Every single timeline where Eby ever became more than her best friend: Kylie Wheeler had not ascended to God Tier. Which meant they never got out of the mess they were dissolving in. The victories meant nothing without any Space Players and without a frog. Without their Time Player too?  
Kylie got back on task, saving a few of the more cuddly moments to re-watch later, in spite of herself.


End file.
